


alone together.

by carlsdimples



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, and so are changkyun and minhyuk lol, changkyun the moon god, kihyun is a god, minhyuk the sun god, supernatural au I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsdimples/pseuds/carlsdimples
Summary: " by now, the sun was setting, and it had kihyun thinking that minhyuk would probably come down from the sky to mock him for literally bringing a sculpture to life just because he needed to love someone. "ー in which hyunwoo is kihyun's most beautiful creation.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this sjdnfkajfj i'm kinda insecure about it idk

the world was beautiful. 

it was so unique, with all its colours and shapes; from the quiet, golden deserts, to the grass coated hills hidden by trees and flowers, to the tall, sharp mountains that disappeared above the soft, white clouds.

kihyun had created all this, when he was younger; he remembered having his eyes closed for an eternity, black silence surrounding him. 

it was all too much; the silence deafening, the obscurity blinding. 

while lost in thought, loneliness filled kihyun's heart; that was when he opened his eyes, and was met with a sight he'd only ever briefly thought about before.

in that moment, he felt his lungs expand and contract as he breathed through his dry, slightly parted lips; he felt his eyes struggle to take everything in at first, his eyelids feeling heavy after being closed for so long.

above him was the sky, emitting a dim, calming light, and below him was the ground: warm, golden sand, and then cool, clear water that rhythmically reached the shore and then retreated back to the sea, wetting kihyun's bare feet.

kihyun reached his hand to touch his face, his fingertips being met with warmth and smoothness; he took a few steps into the sea, looking down and studying his reflection. around his body was a dark, loose gown that reached his ankles, swaying swiftly and elegantly as his limbs moved; his hair which fell onto his forehead in soft bangs was of a bright orange, that complimented the light pink of his cheeks.

he walked back to sit on the dry sand, drawing his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

kihyun took some sand in the palm of his hand, and threw it in the water, watching as the small grains stuck together to form a few little golden fish; kihyun smiled, before throwing more sand into the sea that was soon filled with more and more colourful life. 

kihyun got up after some time, and walked along the shore in silence, the sky still dim, and the sand still warm under his feet, the air temperature unchanging - until a cold breeze caressed his skin. he looked away from the navy blue water, to see the soft sand turn into hard silvery rocks. he stepped on one, then another, and then another one, and when he looked back the beach was far far away and much smaller, and the clouds decorating the sky looked bigger.

the little grains that slipped from his feet and robe as he climbed stopped on the cracks of the rocks only to become little flowers, watching as kihyun left, their petals as soft as his skin, and their stems as strong as his will.

he walked in silence on the flat surface of the hard rocks that formed big, tall mountains; he walked until his feet were met with something soft again, a bit like the sand, but this time cold, and blindingly white. 

he took some snow in his hands, noticing how his fingertips reddened from the cold, before he threw it in the air, the little snowflakes quickly turning into butterflies and flying away in all directions; he smiled at this, and moved on, watching as a few butterflies followed him, while others danced above the shining snow.

he walked, never getting tired, until he found a cave, dark and humid; he walked in, the little butterflies turning golden and slightly illuminating the inside of the cave, as kihyun's bare feet felt the melting snow on the ground, until it was just dark hard stone again.

kihyun hummed a song only he knew as he walked, the soft sound echoing throughout the cave and temporarily diminishing his feelings of loneliness. 

kihyun walked until light peeked through the cave, and his feet were met with cool water once again. he moved forward, the ground sinking and the water rising to his waist, until he was met with the pale sky again. the butterflies stopped to rest on the cave's walls, while kihyun continued his journey outside; he was behind a beautiful waterfall, that fell from above him in a little lake.

he took some water in his hands, then poured it back into the crystal clear lake, the little droplets turning into fish and frogs. kihyun walked away from the waterfall, his movements slowed down by the water, the hard ground turning into soft soil again; he let the grass stick to his wet feet and ankles as he moved, his soaked robe sticking to his legs. 

he walked until the cloth dried, and found himself in a prairie, green and yellowish grass going on forever, reminding him of the pitch black that surrounded him and leaving him with a similar, yet completely different sense of loneliness.

he took the few strands of grass that were stuck to his drying feet in his hands and gently lay them on the ground, watching as they quickly turned into little bushes and small trees. 

kihyun walked past the steppe, his gown sometimes getting tangled in the relatively tall grass, until he spotted a dense forest, some wide-trunked trees dominating the scene, overshadowing other much skinnier ones, their leaves varying in shape and measure.

he took some leaves from the lowest branches of a few trees, the only ones he could reach, and let them fall to the ground and turn into beautiful flowers; kihyun then took some more leaves, and a few smooth flower petals, in the palm of his hand, then cupped his other hand on top of it, removing it a few seconds later to reveal a small bird, its feathers tickling kihyun's skin. kihyun smiled as the small creature looked around, then spread his wings and flew away.

he proceeded to walk through the forest, the sky not once changing hue, until the trees suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

he chose a spot on top of a hill, and closed his eyes, the familiar pitch black embracing him once again. 

he took a step forward; under his feet was now cold stone, not soft soil. kihyun opened his eyes; around him were now four stone walls and a wooden roof. 

next to him was a bed, and on his other side, a closet and a desk; the only source of light was a big window in front of his desk, which didn't help much considering the sky was still that same unchanging grayish blue.

kihyun sat on the small stool by his desk, and stared at the passing clouds until his eyes ached.

driven by loneliness, he instinctively got up and marched towards the wooden closet, opening it to reveal clay and paint.

kihyun shaped the clay in a way that resembled him; after a few hours, he took a step back, looking at what he had done almost subconsciously.

in front of him was a boy made out of clay, slightly taller than him; his hair was styled in a similar way, with bangs hiding his forehead, but parted in the middle, a smile forever carved on his face. 

kihyun walked out of his small house, back to the forest, where he took some flower petals to make a golden tunic for his sculpture. once he came back, the clay had hardened, and in kihyun's arms was a soft cloth similar to the one he was wearing. he lay it down on the bed next to him, before grabbing a small brush and paint and giving life to his creation.

kihyun painted the boy's skin of a pale rosy colour, highlighting features such as the bridge and tip of his nose, his cupid's bow, his forehead and his cheekbones, then his brow bones and collarbones; with a darker pink, he decorated the clay boy's knuckles and his cheeks, and then defined his jaw with a light brown.

he painted his lips of a pretty pink, and his teeth of a pearly white; his eyes were tinted of a deep brown, similar to kihyun's own eyes, and his hair soon turned a pale yellow.

kihyun waited, something he was very good at, and when the paint was dry, he wrapped the golden gown around the clay boy's frame.

kihyun looked at the sculpture again; it looked like a happy memory, frozen in time. the sculpture stood there, unblinking, smile unfaltering, until kihyun took his creation's hands in his, and reached forward to peck his forehead; when he stepped back, kihyun was met with that same smile, but the boy was blinking, breathing, his eyes scanning the room they were standing in. 

kihyun's hands were no longer holding hard clay hands, but soft, warm ones. 

"hello, minhyuk," 

kihyun had decided that on the spot; the boy, minhyuk, looked at him curiously.

"go and light up the sky, will you? it's too dull, it's gotten boring." 

minhyuk nodded, his hands leaving kihyun's to feel his face and hair, just like kihyun had done when he first opened his eyes.

"who are you?" 

minhyuk's voice was slightly husky, but it suited him, kihyun thought;

"i'm kihyun, god of the arts."

it was something kihyun just knew, since he opened his eyes; the lack of company was what made him capable of creating such colourful and complicated, yet beautiful things.

minhyuk just smiled, and nodded again, "nice to meet you," he said, before walking out of kihyun's house and closing the door behind him.

kihyun stood there for a few seconds, then walked back to his desk, and sat down; the light coming from his window wasn't a dull gray anymore, it was golden. it felt bright, welcoming, warm, just like minhyuk's smile.

.

it had been so long since kihyun had talked to minhyuk. until one day, minhyuk decided to go back to him; "kihyun," he knocked gently on his door, "can i come in?"

during that time, kihyun had walked around the world times and times again, enriching it with colourful thoughts that came to life. but minhyuk was on his own, just like kihyun once was in the dark.

"i feel lonely."

kihyun nodded, "then i will give you someone who will soothe your pain."

minhyuk stayed with him, sitting beside him as the shorter worked on a new sculpture. he did the same thing as when he created the sun god, kihyun explained to minhyuk.

minhyuk watched intently as kihyun modeled gray clay to look like a short boy, shorter than minhyuk, with sharp eyes and plump lips.

minhyuk stayed silent, almost afraid to disturb kihyun's inspiration, as the shorter of the two painted the sculpture's skin of a new shade of pink, and the hair that fell into his unmoving eyes black; after he was done, he made a dark blue robe, similar in shape to minhyuk's one, and put it on the sculpture.

he showed the taller how if he concentrated just hard enough, the boy's limbs would start moving, his eyes glistening.

kihyun always made it up at the moment, and right now was no exception; "changkyun," he said to catch the boy's attention.

"for half of the day, let darkness cover the sky."

changkyun bowed, "i will, kihyun," he spoke in a deep voice; minhyuk's smile got bigger, his eyes shining with affection.

minhyuk and changkyun left, hand in hand; and since then, the sky was golden, then dark, and again golden, and dark, and whenever the two met each other, they danced together, resulting in the sky becoming a beautiful mix of warm, light colours and cold, dark ones.

just like that, kihyun had created many more people to inhabit the pretty empty places he'd spent so much time admiring. 

kihyun sometimes hung out with the humans he so dearly loved, yet he still became more and more lonely again, as time passed.

minhyuk had changkyun, changkyun had minhyuk; but kihyun had no one. kihyun had been feeling lonely forever, and he didn't know if that was ever going to change at this point. so, one day, as the sun began to rise, he made one last sculpture; this time, he didn't pay attention to it until he was done. he let his hands move on their own almost, blindly following his ideas.

he again let the sculpture harden, then painted it, let it dry, and finally dressed it.

instead of pecking his forehead, the way he did with all his other creations, he leaned in, standing on the tips of his toes, and pressed his warm lips against the sculpture's cold ones.

kihyun pulled away as he felt warmth surrounding him, making its way into his heart perhaps; only then, kihyun noticed how the man standing before him looked: his skin was darker than kihyun's, and oh god, it literally glowed, especially under the sun's warm rays, and his expression was calm, plump lips curled up in a small smile. 

he had a good build, and the white gown kihyun had made for him looked so good on him. kihyun's arms had moved on their own to wrap themselves around the taller's neck, staring into his eyes like he would find the answer to his aching heart somewhere in there.

kihyun had always come up with a name for his sculptures, but now, for some reason, he was speechless; instead, the taller's soft, calm voice answered kihyun's unasked question: "my name is hyunwoo."

the skin of kihyun's back burnt where he felt hyunwoo's arms holding him above the fabric of his tunic, "i'm kihyun," he said, his melodic voice sounding like dripping honey to hyunwoo's ears.

by now, the sun was setting, and it had kihyun thinking that minhyuk would probably come down from the sky to mock him for literally bringing a sculpture to life just because he needed to love someone. and that's what he did, but it wasn't like kihyun cared.

kihyun tried to explain to hyunwoo how he's handled the world in the past few - or many, actually - centuries, and hyunwoo silently listened to all the shorter had to say, before he revealed he already knew everything. kihyun didn't know what he had done, to make hyunwoo click so well with him. hyunwoo always knew the right thing to do.

kihyun had always felt like time was running out, long before he stepped on that beach. he'd lived for an eternity, and yet each and every day, kihyun felt like he was wasting precious seconds, consumed by his loneliness despite all the beauty around him.

when he was with hyunwoo, though, time stopped. it didn't matter what they did together, really; but as long as hyunwoo was by kihyun's side, the shorter felt like he was finally in the right place, like he could stay young forever - which was kind of accurate, since he wouldn't ever change physically anyway - every moment he shared with hyunwoo just as magical as the very first memories they'd made together.

it didn't matter how many days kihyun spent cuddled up with hyunwoo, or how many times they walked through the flower filled fields hand in hand, or how many times they had come to the sea together to look at the sunset. it never felt like wasted time, it never once felt wrong.

kihyun felt like when he opened his eyes for the first time, in the sense that he was becoming aware of himself changing. kihyun's heart was at peace; he didn't feel less lonely, but he accepted that everyone was on their own in the end, and it was just how things worked. he found himself smiling more, enjoying more the time he spent with others.

ever since hyunwoo had been by his side, the sun's rays seemed to be brighter, the flowers he created himself seemed to live longer, and time was no longer something he had to chase, but something he could walk together with.

sometimes kihyun felt like crying on the beach at night, or laying in bed all day feeling without purpose. hyunwoo always found him, held him close, gently rocking him until he'd feel okay.

kihyun saw everyone go on with their life, often not thinking about the future, enjoying what was nothing but temporary happiness; he never understood that, until now. maybe that was what inspired him to create hyunwoo in the first place, but he'd never know.

kihyun knew how life worked; he saw the life he'd created. things change, constantly, living beings die, and their parts are used to make new life. when someone or something died, it would crumble into little pieces of clay, that kihyun took and stored in his closet, reusing it until he eventually got tired of making new things.

kihyun wasn't immortal; he just happened to live longer than most beings. 

minhyuk, changkyun, everyone had passed away at some point.

the world was once again simply plain landscapes, kihyun and, this time, hyunwoo.

for this very reason, he wasn't that surprised when one day - as he was sitting by the sea next to hyunwoo - he felt his body getting weaker, something heavy pressing down on his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. 

he reached for his chest with his hand, hyunwoo immediately rushing to his side; when kihyun saw his hands turn gray, pink petals falling to the ground, he understood.

hyunwoo looked worried. kihyun, on the other hand, looked peaceful. hyunwoo had changed kihyun, made him no longer afraid of this moment.

his time was over; his lips met hyunwoo's in a sweet kiss, one last time. "i love you," kihyun mumbled against the taller's lips, "please remember me," he said, stealing one last glance at hyunwoo's soft features.

hyunwoo blinked once, and then kihyun was gone; around him were only pink and golden petals, and shattered clay.

he stayed silent. he walked past the beach, then past the mountains, through the cave, under the waterfall, past the lake, the steppe and the forest. the sky was dull again; hyunwoo's heart broke, knowing this was what kihyun had gone through, for so long.

he stopped at what now only used to be kihyun's house; he got in, and sat down at his desk. 

he hummed the song only him and kihyun used to know, whilst he slowly modelled and painted the clay he found in the little wooden closet in the corner of the room.

once again, the sky was golden, dark, and again golden, then dark; once again, colourful life came to be. 

once again, hyunwoo cried alone on the shore.

once again, hyunwoo went to kihyun's house. he sat at his desk, took some clay, and the petals he kept from that day on the beach, all that was left of kihyun. it took hyunwoo many tries, but in the end he was finally able to be careful enough to build a sculpture that looked just like kihyun.

he waited until the clay hardened, and until the paint dried; but then he hesitated. was it truly worth it to make kihyun feel lonely again just because he wanted him by his side? it was a vicious cycle, if kihyun wasn't there, it was hyunwoo who felt lonely, despite all the other creatures he'd made. hyunwoo knew they'd always feel alone, in the end; so, he thought, why not be alone together?

he felt selfish as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the sculpture's ones.

deafening, blinding black surrounded kihyun, until he opened his eyes, and was met with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen: hyunwoo's smiling face, so close to his.

kihyun's lips felt dry at first, his eyelids heavy, his breathing uneven.

his bare skin met hyunwoo's warmth, then the cool breeze coming in through the window behind him.

then hyunwoo's lips parted to let out a soft whisper,

"i never got to tell you that i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! ❤


End file.
